Various types of pipe hangers are utilized for securing tailpipes and other exhaust system components to the frame of an automobile, or for securing other pipe elements to supporting structures. Where there is dynamic loading, it is desirable to include in such hangers resiliently deflectable elements such as rubber straps to absorb or accommodate such loading.
In Evans and Florian U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,768 granted on Jan. 25, 1977, there is described and claimed a highly advantageous universal tailpipe hanger providing a high degree of accommodation of dynamic loading, both on and off the centerline axis of the hanger. That hanger is constructed in a manner which is symmetrical about the centerline axis to provide a straight line transmission of forces in normal use and, accordingly, long lived and relatively trouble-free operation. The hangers of this patent have enjoyed substantial and widespread acceptance.
With the increasing number of smaller cars, there has developed a need for hangers of relatively compact size which can readily replace the original equipment hangers, most of which are of custom configuration. The commercial hanger illustrated in the aforementioned patent has generally been relatively long as sold, and installers have cut and bent the metal strap to permit mounting on a horizontal surface of the frame with relatively little vertical clearance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel pipe hanger which requires relatively little vertical clearance from a horizontal support surface to the pipe carried thereby.
Another object is to provide a novel universal pipe hanger which may be utilized as a replacement unit for a number of different types of automobiles.
It is also an object to provide such a hanger which may be readily and relatively economically fabricated and which is rugged and long lived in use.